


Blood of Kings

by DachOsmin



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Art, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin





	Blood of Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).




End file.
